Jafar's Wedding Night
by follow the halo
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. I forgot to put the disclaimer earlier, please don't sue me.

In the bridal chamber, Jafar beheld his wife. She was no longer in her opulently embroidered bridal robes but had changed into a silky bed gown. It was translucent and left Jafar no guessing about its intended purpose. Indeed, it seemed to be working. On their wedding night, there were pleasures to be had. Jafar eagerly disrobed while waiting for his wife to come to bed. "Jasmine…" Jafar called out her name. They kissed softly, almost shyly. Jasmine moaned in his mouth, grinding her nipples against him. Jafar's kisses left her mouth began to trail down her neck, till they reached the top of her breasts. Impatiently, Jasmine yanked off her gown. Jafar placed his hands behind her body and brought his mouth to her nipples. Jafar could feel Jasmine trembling in enjoyment. He slowly licked each nipple till it hardened. Jasmine's hands were behind his head, encouraging him to suck her nipples. When he opened his mouth and fully sucked her nipple, Jasmine involuntarily bucked her hips, grinding into his hardening arousal. Her nether lips were already starting to get moist; she began to spread her thighs wider in invitation. "Oh Jafar…"

"No, wait. Patience my love, I must make sure you are thoroughly wet before I take you. For that you must be relaxed enough, I don't want to hurt you when I take your virginity." He nuzzled his wife's cheek consolingly.

"Oh, and how are you going to be sure when I'm ready?" Jasmine asked suggestively. Grinning, Jafar brought his mouth lower, and placed his head between Jasmine's spread thighs.

"This is how I'm going to find out." Jafar started licking all around her clit lightly, teasingly and alternately sucking it. Jasmine felt herself get wet, Jafar's tongue was teasing her, giving her an intense feeling of pleasure. Very slowly, he slid his tongue in her wet core. Licking deep, he felt Jasmine shudder above him.

"Ahh…" Jasmine exclaimed softly. Jafar continued his treatment of her until she felt her abdomen above her pubic area start to throb. "Jafar, please, I want you now."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin

Devilishly, Jafar raised Jasmine's legs and placed them on his shoulder. "Jafar, what are you doing?" Jasmine asked laughingly. The air was cool against her exposed parts, moist and warm from Jafar's tongue.

"Just wait and see." Reaching towards Jasmine, he lowered his cock between Jasmine's legs and began thrusting . The feel of her tight, slippery walls clenching against his member was so excruciatingly pleasurable. "Yes, Jasmine, yes!"

Jasmine arched her back, pushing him in deeper. "Yes, fuck me!" she hissed, clenching her fists on the bed sheets. Oh, she had never experienced this before. The sounds of their frantic pants, and the new sensation of him, Jafar, thrusting into her most intimate places. Lying back, Jasmine enjoyed his ministrations and let him be in control.

Thrusting her breasts at him as he rocked back and forth between her thighs, Jasmine's breasts jiggled lightly from his frenzied lovemaking. The beautiful mounds were shining with sweat, as Jafar looked into her soulful eyes, filled with lust and sensuous excitement. "Please, suckle my tits. Suck it," Jasmine said, her gaze burning with desire.

Jafar moaned in response, and slowly he withdrew. Jasmine trembled at the sensation of Jafar's thick cock pulling out of her, ever so slowly. Lowering his head to her breasts, Jafar sucked at Jasmine's hard nipple, pinching the other nipple until it was sore and sensitive. Jasmine raked her fingernails along his back, causing Jafar to spasm. When he couldn't take it anymore, he slammed his cock into her tight hole. Shrieking in delight, Jasmine grabbed his thighs and pulled him in harder and deeper.

Leaning down to kiss her, Jafar's body pressed against Jasmine's. Jafar's tongue plunged into her mouth as his throbbing member plundered her tight pussy. His pelvis rubbed against her exposed nether lips, the wiry hair of his pubic area teasing her swollen and sensitive clitoris. Hard and fast, he knew how to caress Jasmine's pussy until she was writhing beneath him, her juices gushing around his cock. The sensation was too much for Jasmine to bear, she let go utterly, surrendering to what Jafar was doing to her.

Jafar groaned long and loud, and Jasmine responded to the forceful thrusts, the muscles of her inner walls becoming tight and shuddering uncontrollably, clenching hard on his dick. He arched his back, howling out loud. "Fuck! Yes! Oh, Jasmine!" The smell of their lovemaking was intoxicating, he clutched at her desperately as the sticky stream of their intermingled juices trickled down to his balls and thighs.

Finally, they lay still in each other's arms, Jasmine's hair disheveled, both of them panting. Although it was almost dawn, neither seemed willing to sleep. With a blissful sigh, Jasmine buried her face in her husband's shoulder, falling asleep in his tender embrace.


End file.
